


Updates by Peter Parker

by thebriesknees



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), peter parker - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spider-Man: Homecoming - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriesknees/pseuds/thebriesknees
Summary: After finding out who your boyfriend actually was, Peter sends you videos during his Spidey-shenanigans to let you know that he's safe. (Based on his vlogs from Civil War at the beginning of Homecoming)





	Updates by Peter Parker

You had just walked into your house when you heard the familiar ping sound from your phone. You didn’t even have to check it to know who it was.

Ever since you accidentally found out that your boyfriend is Spider-Man, you worried about him more than normal. When you voiced your worries to Peter, he came up with the idea of sending you videos to update you on what’s happening when the two of you couldn’t get together, and you - reluctantly - agreed to it. Now, every couple of days around the same time in the evening you would get notifications on your phone from Peter with a new video update, and every time your heart fluttered in anticipation of what was waiting for you in the message. You mumbled a quick “hello” to your parents before hurrying off to your room to see what shenanigans your boyfriend was up to today.

* * *

 

“Hey (Y/N)!” Peter’s cheerful voice filled your ears, making you instantly smile. His mask was on, but you could still picture the excited, boyish expressions he was making under the mask when he talked.

“You’ll never guess my luck today. I was just strolling around when I caught these goons,” he moved the camera up to show three men webbed together and hanging upside down; one of them was unconscious, “trying to rob this convenience store.” He moved the camera quickly to show the store, then back to him. “The police should be here soon, so my job here is done.” He sounded pleased with himself, he always gets super cocky when he wears the suit.

In the background, you could hear police sirens gradually getting louder. “Sorry to leave you guys hanging,” he addressed the felons, “but I better go.” Peter got a running start and raised his hand, shooting a web up and propelling himself forward. He must have accidentally hit the end button, because that’s when the video ended.

* * *

 

You sigh and exit out of the video to see that Peter had sent a couple more videos while you were watching the first. Anxiously, you tapped on the next video.

* * *

 

"Hey (Y/N)!” He grunted as he swung through the air. You had no idea how he was holding his phone and swinging at the same time, but he was doing a pretty good job at it.

“I’m currently-” another grunt, “in the middle of a car chase. Today’s been pretty exciting so far!” He surged forward and and landed on top of a car in motion. “Did you do Mr. Grant’s trig homework yet?” He paused to hop onto the top of another moving car. “Can you believe he assigned so much? I mean doesn’t he know that some of us actually have lives outside of school?”

One final jump and he landed right on the fleeing car. You could tell because it seemed as if the car was swerving to try and throw him off, but Peter held tight. “Maybe if we have time before school tomorrow, we can-” Peter let out a surprised yelp and you felt your stomach do a somersault as gunshots could be heard coming from the car. He quickly jumped back and crouched down, ducking his head closer to the camera. “I- I gotta go, bye!”

* * *

 

The video cut off and your heart felt like it was pounding against your chest. Of course you didn’t always approve of what Peter did out there every day, so when you saw something like this you start to panic. _But he has to be okay_ , you thought, _there’s still one more video_.

* * *

 

“Hey (Y/N)!” He waved at the camera before pulling his mask off, causing his hair to fluff up all around his head. “You wouldn’t believe how busy today was.” He blew air out of his cheeks as he attempted to smooth his hair down with his hand. From what you could tell from the frame, it looked as if he was sitting on the edge of a building, his feet most likely dangling from the edge. Peter looked away from the camera into the distance behind it and smiled. “But hey, look at this.”

He turned the camera around to reveal a sunset blending beautifully with the skyline of the city. If it looked that spectacular on your screen, you could only imagine what it had looked like if you were sitting right there with him.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Peter said softly, showing you a few more seconds of the sky before turning the camera back to him. The light from the colors in the sky created an almost romantic filter over his face, softening his features and making you desperately want to lean into your screen and kiss his stupid face.

Peter’s eyes wandered back towards the sky and lingered there for a moment, taking it all in. “I might have to bring you up here sometime, the city doesn’t look all that bad from up here.” A small smile crept onto his face as he looked back at the camera. “We can have a little picnic on the rooftop or something cheesy like that.” He chuckled at himself and looked at the camera. “Guess I better get back. May’s excited to try this new recipe and she’s using me as her guinea pig.” He scrunched up his nose and made a face, causing you to laugh to yourself. He was just so damn cute.

He groaned as he grabbed his mask and stood up. “See you around school tomorrow, (Y/N).” Smiling at the camera, he waved at the camera one last time. “Love you! Bye!”

* * *

 

You must have watched that last video four more times before putting your phone down, a smile never leaving your face. Watching the videos that Peter sends you makes you feel a whole lot better. It’s not easy to just sit back and forget about what he sacrifices to keep the city, the people, safe, and the videos help you find some sort of peace. He’s doing what he loves - he’s doing what needs to be done.

‘ _Looks like you had a busy day. Get some sleep!_ ’ You texted him, smiling. Peter took no time at all to reply, sending you a kissy face emoji. You grin to yourself and text back quickly. “ _And I love you too, dork._ ”

Setting your phone on your nightstand, you collapse back onto your bed with a blissful sigh, your mind still on your stupidly cute boyfriend. That was the very first time the two of you had said “I love you” to each other, and it felt completely natural. You did love him, you loved him a whole lot, and of course you cared about his safety. The regularly scheduled videos helped put your mind at ease instead of leaving you to worry yourself sick day to day, and you were very thankful for them.

That night you slept like a baby, knowing that the boy you loved was safe and sound, and that he loved you back.


End file.
